Poledance
by Akikofuma
Summary: Thor is dragged to a strip club with female and male dancer by his friends. Meeting one of the strippers turns into an intense experience. / SMUTT, AU! RATED M FOR A REASON, Cursing, and so on. Come on people, title says it all.


Music boomed so loudly it was almost painful. Thor's eyes had to adjust to the general darkness of the club he had just walked into. Only the stages, were male and female dancers preformed, were illuminated by, admittedly, spectacular laser shows. Thor shook his head as he followed his friends further into the room that smelled of sweat and cleaning detergent.

How had he let himself be talked into this? If only he had been as stubborn as Sif that had vehemently refused to visit such an 'establishment', as she had called it. Thor thought about turning on his heel and walking out again, but his friends would have been not only upset but also insulted. After all, they had picked out a club that had female _and_ male dancers, just for him. It was no secret that Thor enjoyed both genders, but as of late he had leaned towards males more.

"Awesome way to celebrate your birthday eh?" Fandral chimed up, having to move his head towards Thor's ear so he could hear him. "Not everyday you turn 21!"

Thor nodded, forcing a smile onto his lips, motioning towards the bar. The other three men nodded, and made their way to the various stages, watching as men and women spun around polished poles, wrapping their bodies around them, and having money stuck into their clothing. Thor honestly had no desire to watch any of them, but he would have to humor his friends for at least a little.

Ordering a single mold scotch from the barman, he leaned against the bar, his gaze wandering around the room. Of course, his friends had picked a female stripper. He watched as their eyes followed her every move. He had to admit that the young woman was attractive, but Thor had never really understood why men enjoyed strip clubs so much. He didn't have to pay to get others to undress for him. His good looks and his natural charm had always taken care of that. And yet here he was.

Accepting the glass from the bartender, he took a sip, inwardly sighing at his situation. He would have enjoyed going to a pub or maybe even the theaters much more than this. But his friends had been insistent. Maybe, if he let them ogle the girl long enough, he could still get out of here early enough to go grab a bite to eat and a beer. A shrill voice ripped him from his thoughts.

"Oh my god, Loki's up in 2 minutes! Come on, you're gonna make us miss him!" a young woman next to him yelled, watching as the bartender made her drink, another woman standing next to her, eying a stage that was empty. Thor quirked a brow at such desperate behavior. No matter how good the obviously male dancer looked, or how well he danced, it didn't justify such rude and childish behavior. And yet, his curiosity was sparked as he saw the crowd around the stage grow drastically.

_Curiosity killed the cat._ He reminded himself, and yet, he couldn't help wanting to see what all the fuss was about. Did the man offer something the others didn't? Pushing himself off the bar he had been leaning against, he followed the two woman, steadily sipping at his scotch. The music suddenly changed, light flaring at the stage while all others went dark. Everyone else seemed to get a break while this man danced.

And as the man appeared on the stage, Thor could suddenly understand the excitement.

He was absolutely breathtaking, silky black hair framing a beautiful face, high cheek bones sharp, piercing green eyes, and skin so pale it looked almost transparent in the light. He was wearing a simple black suit, a white dress shirt, and a black tie. It looked tailored, as if it had been made only for this man. Thor swallowed. Never had be seen a man like him.

He started to dance slowly, hips rolling to the rhythm of the music, delicate hands running through his hair, eyes half closed. He looked like pure seduction. Thor couldn't help himself, he simply had to stare at the man, follow his every movement. He watched as long fingers loosened and undid the tie, as it was pulled off and thrown onto the stage, making the women shriek.

The man moved with such grace it was hard to believe he was even human. Every thrust of the hips, every movement of his arms looked angelic, despite them being part of something so, so dirty. The man shrugged out of his jacket, throwing it into the crowd, and immediately hands were tearing at the material. But Thor did not care for it. His mouth watered as he watched delicate fingers unbuttoning the dress shirt, hips still moving slowly, circling, teasing the audience. When all buttons were undone, a strip of skin was visible, and all Thor wanted was to reach out and touch it. It shone in the light, the muscles of his abdomen moving deliciously as he continued to move.

Slowly, Loki (wasn't that what the woman had called him?) started to pull down the shirt from his shoulder but then turned, giving the crowd his back, almost making Thor groan. He wanted to see the males face, wanted to run his eyes along his chest. Finally, the obstructive piece of clothing was discarded as well, thrown to join the jacket. Thor found that the naked back was also a sight. It looked so damn smooth he wanted to run his tongue along it. He watched as Loki got rid of his shoes and socks before turning, now standing barefoot.

Thor's mind went spinning. The sight of that perfect chest, the small, rosy buds went straight from his brain to his groin, stirring it to life. He wanted to taste those bud, suck and nip at them until they hardened, until the black haired man begged him to go lower. As if the stripper could read his minds, he ran his palm over his chest, catching one nipple under his palm, throwing back his head, hips thrusting forward.

"So you found one you like by the look on your face." Fandrals words startled Thor. He turned to look at his friend that was just taping a sip from his drink, reminding him that he had one of his own. He took a sip, his throat suddenly perched, before answering his friend.

"He's not bad." He answered, trying to sound casual, and failing so bad he made his friend laugh.

"Well, maybe you can buy him a drink after work, see where things go. Its your birthday after all, you deserve some fun." Fandral answered. "Oh, pants are off."

Thor's head snapped back toward the stage. The view took his breath away. Loki was indeed only wearing a pair of tight black briefs, his back once more turned to the crowd, showing off two perfectly firm, round mounds. Slowly, the man moved to kneel, throwing his head back, as he ran fingers through his hair, and then he bent backwards, further and further until the back of his head and his outstretched arms rested on the stage, hips thrusting into the air. Women and men alike were stuffing money into his briefs, while the man writhed on the stage in the most delicious way.

Then he straightened once more, finally making his way to the pole he had ignored the entire time. Wrapping his body against it, around it, grinding his ass against it. Thor had to hold back a moan as he watched those firm cheeks rub against the metal, wondering just how good it would feel to rub his own dick in between them.

If he hadn't already been sporting a considerable bulge, he would have been now. He couldn't stop watching, and suddenly, Loki was looking at him, and the intensity of that single gaze took his breath away. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand at attention, biting down on his lower lip as he held the male's gaze. Lowering his body, the stripper was soon on his knee's once more, delicate hands running over his chest and his thighs, and then, slowly, towards his groin.

"I need a smoke." He said to Fandral, moving through the room, almost stumbling as he hurried out. As the cool night air hit his face, he inhaled deeply. Fumbling for his cigarettes and his lighter in his pocket, he finally seemed to regain the ability to think. So Loki had looked at him, that didn't mean anything. He was a stripper, of course he looked at his clients. Not that he was one, but that's how the other male earned his money. By intriguing customers.

And yet he couldn't help but shiver when he thought of those green, green eyes. He lit his cigarette, taking a deep breath, closing his eyes. Yes, this was much better. Not wanting to stand right in front of the entrance to what obviously was a strip club, he decided to take a walk. He had barely made it to the corner of the street when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey, you!"

Thor turned, his breath catching in his lungs. There he stood, the man he had seen on the stage only minutes before, cloaked in a ankle-long coat, moving towards him, a cigarette between his lips.

"Do you have a lighter? Must have lost mine." he asked, and his voice was every bit as beautiful as his body. Thor needed a few seconds to respond, knowing that he probably looked as if he was mentally challenged as his jaw fell, staring at this beautiful creature.

"Uh yeah. Sure." he finally said, lowering his head to look at his pocket as he fumbled for his lighter. His hands were shaking with nervousness, and after what seemed like an awkward eternity, he finally pulled the item out, promptly dropping it to the floor. Mumbling a quiet apology, he bent down and picked it up.

_Just don't look at his face. Or his eyes. Or his body. Just don't look at him at all. _He told himself, handing the lighter to the raven haired man, trying to look anywhere but him. He felt warm fingers brushing lightly as Loki accepted the lighter, making his head snap around, watching as elegant fingers lit the cigarette that was being held perfectly still by his lips.

"Thank you." Thor nodded, accepting the lighter back, ready to turn on his heel and keep moving. No way was he going to speak to this man. He had already made enough of a fool of himself. "Mind if I walk with you? I have a break and I want to stretch my legs."

_And you have to do that with me?_ He asked himself, but nodded before being able to stop himself. And so they continued on, turning around the corner in silence. Thor wanted to say something, to break the heavy silence between them, but couldn't find any words.

"You're inhaling your smoke so hard, you'll inhale the cigarette itself if you're not careful." Loki finally commented, watching as Thor threw his cigarette to the ground, immediately lighting another. "Do I make you nervous?"

"A little. Not too bad." Mentally, Thor was now slamming his head against the wall. _Not too bad_? What kind of dumb ass answer was that? Had he lost all of his intelligence?

"Well, that's too bad."

"Oh? Why's that?" He asked, taking another drag from his cigarette, sighing contently as the nicotine spread through his body, making him a little more relaxed. He was just inhaling once more as Loki spoke.

"Well, I was hoping we could fuck before I have to go back to work."

Thor practically choked on the smoke filling his lungs, coughing violently at the others words. He felt a gentle hand patting his back, soon joined by an amused chuckle as he tried to get air into his lungs.

"Careful there. I'd hate to have to tell the police you choked after I asked you for sex." The cough slowly subsided, and Thor found that he could breath easily once more, now looking at the bold man.

"So? What do you say?" Loki asked. Thor took a second to think about it. He hadn't even noticed that they had turned into small, dark alley. He wondered if he really wanted to be the kind of person that fucked a stripper in a dark alley. Was that really something he wanted to do? Loki's next move made all his thoughts disappear.

He unbuttoned the cloak, and opened it, revealing bare skin. He was naked. _Completely _naked. All questions and doubts were pushed out of Thor's mind. Wrapping his broad hands around Loki's arms, he pulled him closer, crushing his mouth against the others, pulling a desperate moan from the smaller man. Lips and teeth clashed, tongues rubbing against each other as they battled for dominance. Adrenaline rushed through Thor as he held the beautiful man firmly against his chest. Loki tasted of honey and spices, and Thor found that it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

Wining the battle of tongues, he shoved his tongue into Loki's mouth, mapping it out, teasing him, deepening the kiss as far as he could. Long fingers were firmly curled into his shirt, tugging at it while muffled moans filled the silence.

Not being able to take it much longer, he shoved the man against the wall, hands slipping beneath the coat, strong fingers digging into the firm mounds, kneading them while he pushed himself against the lithe form. His member was already straining to escape its confinement, throbbing and twitching vigorously.

"You're rough." Loki breathed in the few seconds between kisses. "I like rough."

No more words were uttered as Thor's hand wrapped around the others hard cock, stroking it as he attacked Loki's neck, nipping and sucking at it, inhaling its sweet scent. Loki as perfect. The way his hips thrust upward into his fist, the sweet sounds of pleasure coming from his mouth, everything about him made the blond's head spin.

"F-fuck.. come on.. can't take it anymore.." Those words were all Thor needed. He spun the male around, knelling onto the floor, pushing away the fabric of the coat.

"Spread your legs." He growled out, and his request was quickly met. Loki spread his legs wider, giving a perfect view to his most intimate spot. Thor groaned as he laid eyes on that beautiful, rosy piece of flesh. Letting the tip of his tongue travel down the crease between his cheeks, he finally reached the puckered whole, teasing the soft ring of muscles by pushing the tip of his tongue into the tight channel. The moan he was granted was heavenly. He lapped at the entrance, strong, long licks running over Loki's skin until it glistened with his saliva.

"M-More! Shit.. come on!" Loki moaned, his voice low and raspy, making Thor shiver. He plunged his tongue into the tight opening, brushing his tongue against the inner walls, hands holding onto Loki's hips firmly. The other was pushing them backwards, practically fucking himself on Thor's tongue until he could take no more.

"G-God! Please just.. fuck me! Please!" Thor grinned. He had made the other beg, and oh, he begged so nicely. Standing, he curled his fingers into the raven black hair, pulling the others head back.

"Suck." He commanded, thrusting his fingers into the others mouth. He marveled at the fact that Loki immediately accepted them into his small cavern, sucking and licking at them desperately, covering them in his spit, preparing them so that they could invade his body. Finally, when they were sufficiently wet, Thor jerked his hand back.

A needy moan was pulled from the smaller mans lips, making Thor's cock throb hard, and he knew that if he did not hurry, this would be over before it even started. He wasted no time, thrusting his forefinger into the slippery hole, thrusting into it hard and quick, giving Loki no time to get used to the sensation before adding another. But the raven haired man did not seem to mind. He was so wanton, pushing his hips back hard against his fingers, meeting each thrust. Thor growled, adding the third finger hastily, scissoring the hot channel only as much as he had to.

"I'm ready, I'm ready.. please just.. fuck me.. need your cock.. fuck.." Loki whispered. Thor could feel every coherent thought slip his mind. Gripping the slim hips with bruising force, he positioned himself behind him, lining up his cock with the loosened entrance, and thrust into him. With one smooth motion, he was fully sheeted inside the smaller body. As they moaned in union, he was already pulling back, delivering another thrust.

The way Loki was leaning against the wall, his hands desperately scratching against the smooth surface, trying to hold on to something, to anything.. Thor had never seen anything so perfect before. His hips surged forwards, over and over, pulling low moans from his partner, again and again. Thor moved, adjusting his angle quickly, searching for that sweet spot within he knew would give the other so much more pleasure.

A strangled cry made him grin. He had found it, but Loki needed to quiet down or they would be caught. Reaching up one hand, he clasped it over the others mouth, muffling his sounds before he continued his pounding, hitting the same spot over and over. He could feel the male's legs trembling with the force of his thrusts, could feel the erratic breathing against his hand. Tight walls clenched and twitched around him, milking him for all he was worth. And Thor knew this was the best sex he was ever going to have.

"So tight... fuck.. Loki." he grunted, leaning towards the others ear, nipping and sucking at it, causing the others muscles to clench down on him almost viciously. Groaning, he let his free hand slide to the others member, pumping it in time with his thrusts, making him tremble harder. "So good.. feel so good... Loki.."

His orgasm was quickly approaching, a familiar pull in his stomach making his eyes roll back into his head. And only seconds before he could take no more, he felt Loki come in his hand, the warm liquid making his hand slide over his erection more smoothly. Thor could no longer hold back, and with a sound of pure abandonment, he came, shooting his seed into the smaller body in steady streaks.

They both took a minute to catch their breath, to slow their heartbeat, and finally, Thor pulled back, pulling a small groan from Loki as his member slipped out of his body with a most satisfying 'pop'.

"Here.. let me clean you up.." Loki said quietly, taking Thor's hand into his own, lapping up the cum, and then moving to repeat the action on the blonds cock. Thor smiled, running his fingers through the silky black hair, watching as the man cleaned him quickly and sufficiently, before he stood again. Thor moved to close his pants,watching as Loki buttoned up his coat.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Neither dared to move, or speak. What was there to say? Thank you? Thor reached his hand up, scratching at the back of his head.

"My name's Thor, by the way." he finally said.

"I'm Loki. Its a pleasure to meet you." The smaller male grinned, holding out his hand to the other with a mock stare. Thor grinned, and accepted it, shaking it slowly before simply pulling Loki back against his chest to steal another kiss. The strippers lips were swollen and reddened from their former kissing, and Thor thought he looked even more beautiful this way. After a while, they broke away once more.

"I need to get back to work." Loki said quietly, almost apologetically.

"Yes, you do. And I need to get back to my friends. They only brought me here because its my birthday. I turned 21." Thor answered, taking out his cigarettes and lighter, offering Loki one which he accepted, lighting them both.

"Happy birthday then." The other said as they made their way back to the entrance of the strip club. "Does that mean I won't see you again until next year?"

Thor chuckled, quirking a brow at the man, as he took a deep drag of his cigarette.

"Depends. Will you flash me again?" He asked, once more grinning.

"Most definitely." His grin was returned.

"I'll be back tomorrow."

**THE END**


End file.
